


The Nature of the Beasts

by zzoaozz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Animalistic, Casual Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzoaozz/pseuds/zzoaozz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru and Kouga give in to their animal natures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barking Wolves and Biting Dogs

Kouga, leader of the Western Wolf Youkai Clan, what was left of it anyway, stared over the bank at the taiyoukai standing in the center of a circle of destruction. He must have taken out ten of Naraku's puppets by himself as well as a dozen of Kagura's undead samurai. He could smell blood and battle lust from his position upwind and his instinct told him to walk away quietly. Unfortunately, his mouth was off and running before he could catch it. 

"Yo! Where's the other piece of dog crap. I've got a bone to pick with your baby brother." 

He had known he was in trouble when Sesshoumaru had turned scarlet eyes on him and a low bestial growl had risen from the dog demon. He might have been able to get away at that point but his mouth had once more seized control from his brain. 

"What's wrong? Is the big bad doggy feeling pissy? Maybe you need to go chase your tail or lick your butt or something." 

He had just about enough time to curse his damn attitude when the older demon struck him in the chest like a meteorite sending him sliding down the embankment on his back. He tried to struggle but a solid weight and his downward descent kept him from getting to his feet and using his natural speed. He cursed the fact that the shards in his legs were gone and he could only rely on his own abilities. Rocks and thorns dug into his back and long sharp claws were digging into his left shoulder. Sesshoumaru's face was only inches from his own, the lips drawn back in a feral snarl. 

He cried out and tried to get his mouth around to bite but the single clawed hand left his shoulder and wrapped around his throat just as they struck the bottom and the world grew still. He smelled a sharp odor and looked down as well as he could to the hand at his throat, it was glowing a sickly green colour. He knew what Sesshoumaru's poison could do. He had learned that at his mother's teat like all youkai born to the Western Empire of the Dog Demon. He swallowed harshly. 

Sesshoumaru glared at the wolf youkai for a moment then lifted his head slightly. He could hear the sounds of carrion eaters both natural and youkai drawn by the carnage he had created. He glanced around the deep gorge they had tumbled into and spotted a small opening under the roots of a fallen tree. 

He began to drag the wolf with him towards that opening. As they moved the dark-haired youkai began to struggle again in spite of the restraining hand. He squeezed tighter and the young man fought like a wildcat kicking and growling, trying to bite him or throw him off. Sesshoumaru responded to his struggles by biting into his right shoulder hard. His sharp fangs tore flesh and muscle painfully and caused the blood to flow freely. Kouga stopped struggling a moment and that was time enough for Sesshoumaru to cram the younger youkai into the opening and crawl after him. 

Sesshoumaru curled around the wolf youkai forcing him into a position where he couldn't hurt anyone including himself. The younger man still struggled bravely expending the last of his energy but he was no match for the dog demon's superior strength and weight. Eventually the boy exhausted himself and lay still panting heavily. 

Even then Sesshoumaru did not release his hold, instead he leaned up against his sharply pointed ear, "I have no desire to hurt you, wolfling. My quarrel is not with you, but understand that I will if you continue. I am not Inuyasha and you cannot hope to defeat me." 

Kouga growled in fury but knew that he spoke the truth. He could feel the older demon's chest rising and falling steadily against his back. Even after the battle with Naraku's vermin, Sesshoumaru had been able to subdue him without even breathing hard. It was a bitter cup to swallow. 

He succeeded for once in biting back the snide comment that sprang to his lips and tried to take stock of his situation. The dog demon's long body was curled tightly around his forcing him into a fetal position like a cub. His single arm lay heavily across his chest. His sharp clawed hand was wrapped around his throat. The hold was meant to keep him from biting rather than choke him, but he had proved already that he would not hesitate to strangle the life from him if that was what it took. 

Sesshoumaru's voice was surprisingly soothing. His scent surrounded the wolf youkai. It was familiar, the smell of another canine, of an alpha male. Instinct told him to surrender to the more dominant male, to show submission. The other's powerful youki allowed no room for doubt that he was stronger, and his quiet air of power made Kouga feel like a puppy even though he had been pack leader since his mother died when he was hardly more than a pup, not even dry behind the ears yet. 

He swallowed heavily and licked his dry lips, "Are you going to hurt me?" 

"Not if you lay still and don't move." 

He tried his best to relax and fight off the fear that was a hard, cold, knot in his stomach. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the demon lord's rough tongue began to clean the wound on his shoulder. His damned pack instincts betrayed him again. The familiar feeling of being groomed triggered every inborn cue to yield. He relaxed into the warm body behind him and stopped fighting even lifting his shoulder a little to give the dog better access. His breathing and heart rate calmed gradually allowing exhaustion to overcome him and pull him down into a restless sleep. 

Sesshoumaru cleaned the deep gash until the blood that oozed from it was clean of dirt and infection and the swollen edges were a healthy pink instead of a sullen red. He raised his head licking the blood from his lips and surveyed the body that was now pressed back against him and sleeping peacefully. 

The young, wolf youkai was strong and not unpleasant to look at. He was warm and smelled clean. He fit well against his body. He nuzzled lightly along the long, graceful neck up to the pointed ear. The band of leather holding his hair back annoyed the demon lord so he bit through it freeing the long, raven locks. He buried his face in his hair for a moment inhaling the scent of wind, rain, forest and river, and threaded throughout it, the smell of another dog. He felt his own weariness urging him to rest. 

They were squeezed into a narrow den. There was barely enough room for them and only one way in. That way was now blocked by his body. No one could enter without him being aware of it no matter how deeply he let himself sleep. He divested Kouga of his sword and tucked it into his belt with Tensaiga and Taijikin. He had lost his armour to Naraku's beasts, but it would regrow magically from the breast plate in a day or two. There was nothing more he needed to do so he allowed himself to sleep. 

Kouga woke up some time later warm and comfortable. He opened his eyes slowly. He could tell from the steady breathing behind him that Sesshoumaru was asleep. His hand had not relaxed a bit. Kouga could probably squirm away without ripping his throat out, but he would never be able to climb over the other youkai and make it to the exit before Sesshoumaru was on him. He seriously doubted he would let him off easily a second time. He was not sure exactly why he had not killed him already. 

Kouga squirmed a little straightening his legs out and felt Sesshoumaru shift. The dog demon's right leg slipped up his almost to his hip and rested there. It was a strange, shocking sensation, cool silk over warm flesh sliding along his bare leg, the solid weight, the sensation of being held. His right hand inched down and touched the leg curiously. He had never really been this close to a taiyoukai like Sesshoumaru before. The thigh was strong, heavily muscled. He could feel the definition even through the layers of silk. He ran his hand down over his knee wondering if his legs were hairy under all that material. He kind of doubted it, the youkai was pretty as a girl, almost feminine looking. He was probably smooth as a girl too. His hand glided down his shin and around to squeeze the powerful muscle of his calf. 

He froze as the dog demon stirred again and whuffed softly burying his face deeper in Kouga's hair. The younger man felt him press closer against him. His eyes widened. There was something very hot and hard pressing into his back. He drew a sharp, alarmed breath. Sesshoumaru must have heard him. He felt the calf tighten under his grasp as the older man raised his head. Kouga felt frightened, relieved, and rather disappointed at the same time. He started to pull away but the hand at his throat squeezed a warning. 

"Don't move at all, just be still until it eases." 

He thought that sounded like a sensible idea, so of course he could not let it lie. 

"So you like fucking guys instead of girls, huh? That's why the great Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't have a woman." 

"Be still," the deep voice was cold. 

"Hmph. Maybe it's the other way around, pretty boy like you, maybe you like being fucked by a man." 

"You presume too much, wolfling." Sharp claws punctured the flesh on either side of his windpipe drawing thin lines of blood. 

Kouga closed his eyes knowing that with every word he was asking to die, "I'm not saying that many men would object to being on either end with a youkai like you. You're awfully pretty. Big too." He wiggled his hips back rubbing the growing bulge. "Bet you're an all-nighter, huh?" 

"You're either absolutely fearless, in heat, or a complete moron." 

Kouga blushed furiously glad his back was to the taiyoukai. He was not sure what exactly he was thinking goading the powerful demon like that. He shivered as the deep voice spoke again far too close to his ear. 

"You're playing a dangerous game, wolf. You're exactly the kind of male that excites me; so unless you want to find out just what I do like, I suggest you lie still and shut up." 

It was just too big a temptation. Even if he did start something, it would be worth it. It had been a long time since he had lain with a male, not since he was an awkward adolescent going into his first real heat. He had been out on a hunting foray with no females in sight. His best friend had slipped away with him into the darkness and taught him that pleasure came in many forms. He decided he didn't care if the mighty youkai tore him up. Sex with Sesshoumaru would be exciting if nothing else and he might get the chance to escape. He would heal from any serious injuries unless it killed him. 

He reached up and boldly wrapped his hand around Sesshoumaru's tugging the claws away from his wounded throat. To his surprise, Sesshoumaru allowed him to pull it away enough that he could roll over. He let go of the hand and reached out to stroke the older man's hardness through his pants. He felt it twitch beneath his hands and realized that he was not yet fully aroused. He was not just big, he was huge. 

"I'm impressed," he muttered. 

"Are you trying to seduce me in order to escape?" 

"I had thought about it, but mostly I just wanted to see if I could. Are you going to hurt me for it?' 

"You are an honest brat aren't you." 

"I'm not a brat or a wolfling!" He snorted. "I've been leading my pack since I was thirty by myself!" 

"And where are they now?" The low voice was a razor straight to his soul. 

Sesshoumaru regretted his cruel remark the moment it left his lips. For a moment, grief and anger and self loathing filled the sky blue eyes then they closed off and his arrogant grin fled. He pulled back away from him and drew in on himself. 

"I'm sorry." The words were so utterly foreign to him they felt like lead on his tongue. 

"I don't give a fuck." 

"Yes you do. I hurt you and I said I wouldn't." 

"What do I care what you say, either kill me or let me go." 

"What, not aroused anymore?" Sesshoumaru's voice was sarcastic. 

"Shut up!" 

Sesshoumaru let the snarled command pass. "You could not have forseen Naraku's deception. It was not your fault." 

"I should have been with them. I let them go alone." 

"Did you try to discourage them?" 

"Yes, I told them it was stupid to go chasing after a rumor without checking it out first." 

"But they went anyway?" 

"Aa, they were dead set on it except for Hakkaku and Ginta." 

"Then you did you duty. If you had gone with them, you and those two morons would be dead as well. You saved as much of the pack as you could just as any leader would do." 

Kouga's first reaction was anger then he stopped to think about the words. He looked up at the taiyoukai's face. Golden eyes glowed faintly in the dim light that made it into the cave. The eyes were cold, emotionless, but his words had sounded almost compassionate. They eased the old pain more than anything else had. He stretched up until he was nose to nose with the dog demon peering into his eyes. 

"What?" 

"Why did you say that stuff to make me feel better?" 

"I thought you didn't care what I said." Sesshoumaru's voice was its normal arrogant sneer." 

"Hmph. You're hard to figure out." 

"So I've been told." 

Kouga started to answer but then on an impulse surged forward crushing his lips against Sesshoumaru's in something that was not quite a kiss. The taiyoukai did not respond just stoically waited out the storm. Kouga flushed and drew back starting to mumble an apology. He didn't get far before warm lips seized his and a demanding tongue invaded his mouth. He responded to the kiss fiercely burying his hands into the silver hair and molding his body to the larger one in front of him. 

They devoured each other's mouth in a violent battle for dominance even thought the winner was a forgone conclusion. Kouga shuddered as the dog demon turned him over and lifted him to his knees. He was truly hard now and Kouga could feel the erection against his backside. His armour and furs had been stripped away as they writhed over the floor of the den. Sesshoumaru too had lost his clothes in the tussle. 

Kouga raised his arms over his head and wrapped them around his companion's neck. Sesshoumaru's warm hand rested on his abdomen just below his belly. They were both sweating and panting with need. "Take me!" he growled over his shoulder. 

Sesshoumaru grunted and slid his hand down to the base of Kouga's straining cock. His skillful hand stroked his length. "You give yourself willingly to me, Kouga." 

"Aa," he moaned his consent. Without being asked, he leaned forward dropping to all fours and presenting himself to the larger male. The strong hand never left his hot flesh as Sesshoumaru lowered his weight across his back and seized his shoulder between his jaws. The pain of his entry stole his breath away. He was being ripped in half. He cried out in pain and would have pulled away except for the demon lord's grip on him. Then Sesshoumaru was inside him completely and holding still panting heavily against his shoulder. 

He held still himself letting the sharp pain dull to a low ache, he could smell blood and the powerful pheromones of two dominant males. When he was able to draw a deep breath and still the shivering of his body, the iron grip relaxed and he felt a rough tongue smoothing over the matched set of bite wounds. The tongue moved to his neck tracing the line of his artery. He moaned baring his throat with a submissiveness that was surprising and a little unnerving. 

"Ready?" 

"Yes," he whispered back, not entirely certain but touched at his willingness to wait for him to adjust. 

Sesshoumaru moved slowly, carefully at first in long, slow strokes. Kouga tried his best to relax and concentrate on the pleasuring hand and the silky lips that were nibbling now at his sensitive ears. Gradually the pain faded to be replaced with a sense of fullness and a slowly growing heat that spread out to the rest of his body. He began to respond leaning back into Sesshoumaru's thrusts. He barely noticed as the older man gradually increased his speed and forcefulness because every stroke was brushing something deep inside him, something he had never felt before, something that sent bolts of lightning chasing up his spine and finally pushed him over the edge into the hardest release he had ever felt. He heard himself cry out the taiyoukai's name and heard a low, sultry voice moan his own name in response. Then his entire body convulsed around the invading organ and Sesshoumaru cried out into his neck drowning him in a new heat as his seed flooded through his body. They collapsed together in a sweating, gasping heap. 

Kouga raised his head weakly, "Damn, you're good, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

"Sama? Have I earned your respect at last?" The voice was teasing. 

"Maybe." 

"You are not bad yourself, Wolf." 

The wolf youkai smiled up at him with bruised lips and smug eyes. 

"Kouga-kun... My friends call me Kouga-kun." 

"Am I your friend?" 

"Yup, whether you like it or not so get the poker out of your ass and smile, pretty boy," 

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Your smart mouth is liable to get you in trouble one of these days, Kouga-kun." 

"Probably," he agreed as he turned around to face the older man wrapping his arms around his neck and snuggling against him boldly. He looked thoughtful a moment. "Hey, you know I don't just mate with anybody don't you? Don't be thinking I'm easy or something." 

Sesshoumaru gazed into the blue eyes reading the sincerity and concern there. "This Sesshoumaru would not have taken you had you been unworthy of his touch." 

Kouga thought that over a while. "Did you mean what you said before, about me not being a bad leader?" 

"I did." 

"You're not much like Inuyasha." He felt Sesshoumaru stiffen at the mention of the hanyou's name. "Don't get all riled up. I meant that in a good way." 

Sesshoumaru exhaled and forced himself to relax. 

"You're high strung aren't you?" 

"You are overly blunt aren't you?" 

"I prefer to call it honest." 

Sesshoumaru blinked at him. "Honest? That you are. Honest, brave, strong of will and spirit, but reckless, undisciplined." 

"So?" 

"You will not survive to see Naraku defeated unless you learn to think first then act." 

"What does it matter to you?" 

Sesshoumaru was silent a long while pondering the question. 

"You think way too much, dog. Did you know that?" 

Sesshoumaru felt the corner of his lips twitch. "You're probably right." 

"I'm always right." 

"I thought you were honest." 

"I am. I didn't say anything about modest did I?" 

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and nuzzled into his hair. "No you did not." 

"Is this just a quick fuck, or do you think maybe we could..." Kouga trailed of uncertainly. 

"... see each other again?" 

"Aa see each other, court maybe." His voice was uncharacteristically shy. 

"You want a relationship? Did I impress you that much?" 

Kouga blushed and looked down, "Never mind, I was just thinking stupid stuff." 

A vise like grip on his chin brought his face back up to stare into intense golden eyes. "Did I say no?" 

"No," he replied uncertainly. 

"Then don't presume to make my choices for me." His firm voice softened, "I find no reason not to get to know you better. As I said, you are exactly the type of male that attracts me. I could become used to your presence." 

"That's a yes, isn't it? We can give it a chance and see where it leads." 

"Hai." 

"Good." 

He snuggled his face into the strong chest. He would have to save himself, be faithful and loyal to only him. No more flirting, no more acting possessive of Kagome. Sesshoumaru would never forgive that and there would be no second chances with the powerful taiyoukai. He sighed softly. 

Kagome would forgive him, she didn't love him anyway. Ayame would not like it. In fact, she would furious, but there was nothing she could do against the greater demon. Inuyasha would shit. That would at least be good for a few laughs. If they did join as mates eventually, his little pack of two would be safe once and for all. He would have a mate he had to submit too, but everyone else would have to submit to him as well. Sesshoumaru wanted to kill Naraku as much as he did so rather than being grounded from his quest he would gain a partner, a undeniably powerful ally. It was better than finding more shards. 

It was a good, sound deal all around, now all he had to do was make sure that his lover fell in love with him. He smiled into the soft skin of Sesshoumaru's chest and drew his leg along one smooth skinned shin. He had been right, no hair at all except for the nest of silver curls at his groin. His hand slipped down to comb lightly through the soft strands.


	2. Stalking Games

Kouga raised his head from the tangle of blackberry briars and grinned. The dog demon's trail was as elusive as a wisp of fog when he travelled alone, but he had been trained from the time he could walk to track anything that moved. It was much harder with a quarry that flew whenever he felt like it or dissolved into a silvery ball that left only the faintest trail of shed youki, a spoor more like a tickle in his nose than a real scent trail. He inhaled deeply and exhaled with a faint whuff. Sesshoumaru had come to ground here and began patrolling a large circular area, He followed his path stopping to check out the handful of minor demons that Sesshoumaru had dispatched along the way. They were killed cleanly, efficiently, and were uneaten. They had merely been in his way. 

The path spiraled in and he could finally see why the taiyoukai had stopped and cleared the area. The metallic tang of a hot spring filled the air. In the months since their encounter, the wolf youkai had found himself tracking the powerful youkai time after time. He had discovered that he liked to bathe, a lot. It did not seem to matter if the water was hot or cold, deep or shallow, so long as it was clean. So far, he had not been able to sneak in close enough to get a glimpse of the other man before he was gone in a rush of displaced wind. He did not know for sure, but he suspected that Sesshoumaru was aware of his games and playing one of his own. 

The undergrowth ended suddenly and the light of the moon poured down into a small clearing. Kouga crouched moving in low to the ground beneath the gently swaying stalks of grass. He froze several yards from the spring as a sound reached his sharp ears, the flapping of silk in the wind. He raised himself just enough to see thorough the waving sea of grasses and caught his breath. 

Sesshoumaru stood atop a small hillock looking up at the moon presenting his profile to Kouga. He seemed ghostly in the moonlight, the pale light swallowing up the ivory tones of his skin and turning the red pattern on his kimono the same velvet black as the sky. His long draped sleeves, fur pelt, and knee length hair were blowing lazily in the night breeze making the sounds that had attracted his attention. As he watched spellbound, the older man raised his hand to his neck and the thick fur slipped from his shoulder falling to the ground. A moment later the spiked, demon bone armour and breast plate followed dropped just as carelessly. His outer kimono slipped from his body with almost deliberate sensuality. He could hear the cool hiss of silk on flawless skin. His shorter, cream coloured inner robe followed and the great lord was standing before him, bare to the waist and bathed in moonlight silver. 

His missing arm should have detracted from his sheer, physical beauty but in some strange way it only added an aura of nobility and inspired something akin to respect. His eyes followed the broad shoulder, the perfectly formed biceps that narrowed toward the elbow that wasn't there. The arm simply ended as if erased. A dull anger roared through him aimed at Inuyasha for marring that perfection, for cheating the world of a perfect and whole Sesshoumaru. Had the wound come from anything other than Tessaiga, the arm would have regrown. Anger melted into pride and admiration. The noble lord had not given in to despair or helplessness, he carried himself as if his deformity were nothing to him, as if he didn't even notice it. 

Then he stopped thinking all together as his hand moved down to his waist and his long sash fluttered to the ground followed by the voluminous pants he wore. Long, shapely legs led up to the graceful curves of his cheeks. His back was well muscled from the broad shoulders down to the beautiful ass. Kouga felt hunger and desire stir in the pit of his belly. He tasted saliva flowing and swallowed as silently as he could. He found his eyes torn between the violet stripes on Sesshoumaru's calves and forearm and that bottom. He nearly moaned as Sesshoumaru walked forward to the spring stepping down and sinking out of sight, 

The wolf youkai did not pause to consider his possible options, instead he moved forward quickly and silently to the pile of clothes still warm from his body heat. He held the silk kimono up to his face filling his senses with the heady scent of an alpha male dog. He stroked the white fur absently and closed his eyes a moment surrounding himself in the essence of Sesshoumaru. The he slipped over the rise and down to the water's edge. 

Sesshoumaru did not seem willing to leave this time. The youkai was relaxing back against the sandy side of the pool, covered up to his chin in steaming water. Golden eyes watched Kouga with an infuriating look of smug amusement. 

Kouga stared back at him not sure of what to say or do for a moment then he straightened and undressed wading boldly into the water and sighing as the heat threatened to steal his breath away. He could feel the intense gaze moving across his skin and settling on his face. He moved to within a foot of Sesshoumaru's side looking for a comfortable place to relax. Sesshoumaru scooted over and he slipped into the place at his side. He sat still a moment then decided that he did not care about dancing the dance. 

He swung around and climbed into Sesshoumaru's lap seizing his shoulders in a tight grasp and his lips in a fierce kiss. He felt the taiyoukai's lips part under his almost lazily and took the opportunity thrusting his tongue deeply inside his mouth tasting the intoxicating flavor of his essence. 

"Missed me, eh?" Sesshoumaru asked pulling back slightly. 

Kouga growled and continued his assault on his lips. He felt the clawed hand trail up his back to the nape of his neck. A moment later his hair was spilling down over his shoulders to drift on the surface of the water and he was down another leather thong. The claws moved through his dark mane caressing his scalp. He pushed on the strong shoulders and felt Sesshoumaru lean back against the bank sliding up partly out of the water and stretching out his long body beneath him. He tilted his head back exposing his throat to the wolf's burning eyes. Kouga moved down to the arched neck biting and sucking at it bruising the pale flesh. He grinned as he felt Sesshoumaru groan beneath his mouth. 

He slipped further down his chest chewing on his collar bone and sucking on his tiny, pink nipples until they were taut and straining to his touch. He unwound his legs and pushed up hard half lifting the other youkai onto the bank and running his fangs and tongue over the flat stomach and shallow naval. He felt his chest swell as the powerful demon lord writhed beneath him moaning softly. He lapped the head of Sesshoumaru's straining cock with his rough tongue then raised his head licking his lips. 

"Did you miss me?" He asked throatily. 

"Mmm, maybe. You weren't very far away though, were you?" 

He wrapped his hand around the hot flesh stroking it firmly, "I knew you were ignoring me on purpose, jerk!" 

"Oh, I didn't ignore you." 

"No?" 

"No." 

"Why did you always slip away then?" 

"I wanted to see if you would follow, if I wanted you to follow." 

"You were testing me? You are such an arrogant bastard, do you know that?" 

"So I've been told." 

"Hmph. I think you need someone to take you and teach you what it feels like to be on the receiving end." 

Sesshoumaru chuckled and spread his legs wrapping them around the smaller man's waist. "Teach me, little wolfling." 

Kouga did not need to be told twice. He positioned himself and thrust into the pale beauty beneath him. Even in the dreams and fantasies that had occupied him since their first encounter, he had not imagined what it would feel like to be inside the great demon lord. It was heaven. He was gripped by tight, smooth muscles in a fiery grip that turned his guts into molten fluid. He moaned and held still trying not to lose it before enjoying his moonlit feast. 

He looked at Sesshoumaru and saw him smirking back at him. His golden eyes held smugness but behind that a burning hunger that brought a possessive growl up from Kouga's chest. The smirk turned into a predatory stare that made the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand up. A low rumbling growl vibrated through his lover in response. He pulled back almost out of the hot sheath and drove in deeper beginning to thrust rhythmically. 

"You feel like heaven," Kouga muttered. 

"Give me everything you have, little wolf. Make me feel your hunger," Sesshoumaru growled back. "I will, trust me." Kouga grinned and surged forward capturing Sesshoumaru's mouth and carrying both of them to the edge of pleasure and over.

After the intense lovemaking, they bathed together, washing each other with exploring hands, engaging in grooming rituals older than recorded history and burned into every cell of their bodies. They dressed slowly afterwards and spent the night together under a spreading maple tree.


	3. Any Shelter In A Storm

The wind's roar was swiftly escalating into a howl. Kouga walked into it gritting his teeth and closing his eyes against the wind driven dust. this was not an ordinary storm at all. He did not dare invoke his whirlwind, the pull might easily cause the roiling black sky above him to drop a few cyclones of her own. 

He was glad that he insisted the boys stay safely in the small cave they were using as a hunting burrow. They had no common sense at all about things like this. He grunted as a dried up weed thwacked him in the chest. His eyes scanned the surrounding hills for shelter. 

He saw nothing but more of the reddish rocks that stuck up like fangs amidst stacked shelves of shale and flint. He was about to go on when something flared for a moment just at the limits of his vision. He turned and angled toward it fighting against the wind every step of the way. The flash came again, closer this time, a silvery light flickering between the jagged points of the stones. 

He tracked it with his eyes since he could not get a proper scent in the gale. It stopped not far from him on an overhanging ledge. He sped up racing toward it. He had seen something like a dark shadow behind it, a cave perhaps. 

Sesshoumaru reached the overhang hovering there a moment in the form of a ball of silver light. He levitated slowly forward into the dark opening. There was no trace of a current occupant. His form rippled and flowed into his human shape as he looked around. The cave was literally a small hole in the wall. An indentation about eight feet deep and maybe four feet across. The floor was sandy and dry enough to indicate it did not normally flood. it would serve as shelter until the winds died down a little. 

He spun around as he heard a noise at the entrance. A dark form blocked the dim light and then familiar blue eyes were peering into the darkness at him. He heard Kouga sniff the air and his soft intake of breath when he realized who was in the cavern. He could not help the smile that curled his lips as the younger youkai sauntered in fearlessly. 

"Yo! Sesshoumaru, not afraid of a little wind are you?" 

"Hmph. I might ask the same of you." 

Kouga shrugged and stepped up boldly slipping his arms around Sesshoumaru's waist and pressing against him, careful of his armour. "I haven't seen you in months." 

Sesshoumaru ran his hand through the dark tail. "I've been dealing with the cats to the east." 

Kouga stiffened in his arms and growled, "you should have come for me. I got a bone to pick with those bitches." 

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and sniffed at his hair inhaling his pleasant scent. "I took care of them, I assure you, and settled the issue." 

Kouga snorted and leaned up to nip the bottom of the dog demon's ear. "Good." 

"Good that I beat up on the cats, or that I'm back now?" 

"Both." 

"Oh?" 

"Aa." 

"Did you miss me?" 

"You know the world does not revolve around you, don't you?" 

"Someone said something to that effect once, Wolfling. I think I killed him." 

"I'm so scared." 

Sesshoumaru chuckled and reached up to undo the knots that held his armour on letting it slide down against Kouga. The other youkai matter-of-factly tossed it into a corner. 

"That's better," Kouga murmured. "Might as well pass the storm together, huh?" 

"Hai." Sesshoumaru unwound the long fur pelt from his arm and spread it out on the floor at the back of the cave then settled down with his back to the wall and his knees pulled up in front of him. 

Kouga looked at him a long moment reading something different in his body posture. He walked over and sat down facing him leaning against his knees. "What's wrong?" 

"Wrong?" Sesshoumaru's brows rose. 

"Don't give me any Lord High and Mighty dog crap. Something's wrong." 

Sesshoumaru gave him a warning look that Kouga ignored. "We're seeing each other, even if it is only once in a blue moon. If you can't talk to me who can you talk to? Unless you think I'm too stupid to get it." His eyes narrowed snapping with challenge. 

Sesshoumaru reached out cupping his chin. "You are far from stupid, wolf. Don't be an idiot." 

He looked at Kouga running his thumb over his lower lip. "I am not entirely certain what is bothering me, but I am glad you are here tonight." 

"That's not an answer." 

"I have no answer to give." Sesshoumaru replied. He straightened his legs and leaned forward finding Kouga's lips and replacing his thumb with his mouth.

Kouga leaned into the kiss bringing his hands up to rest on broad shoulders. From under lowered lashed he watched Sesshoumaru's golden eyes grow hazy and his lids slowly drop as they explored each other's mouth. It was Kouga who brought the kiss to an end pulling back enough to look at Sesshoumaru's face. The eyes opened slowly focusing on him with a questioning look. 

"Is the ningen girl alright?" 

"Aa, why?" 

"Is anyone invading the Western Lands?" 

"No." Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed at the strange questions. 

"Do you have any leads on Naraku's whereabouts?" 

"No, he's laying low again, probably changing himself." 

"Is something up with Inuyasha?" 

"No, I haven't seen him in six months." 

"Does it have to do with us?" 

Sesshoumaru was silent a moment too long. He opened his mouth to say it was nothing, but Kouga's finger silenced him. 

"Before you tell me it's none of my concern or it doesn't matter, think again and tell me the truth." 

Sesshoumaru looked into the worried blue eyes. Those blue eyes that made his heart pound and his lungs squeeze tight, they also compelled him to tell the truth. "The other three Great Lords think that I need an heir to assure the stability of the Western Lands should something happen to me." 

Kouga felt a chill run over his spine. "Well, an heir is the one thing I can't give you." His voice was tight with emotion. "So this is it, huh. You're going to throw me over for a female and have a bunch of pups to please the other taiyoukai." 

"No." 

"You don't expect me to hang around and be your plaything on the side?" There was an edge of anger to his voice now. 

"No." 

"Then what? They won't accept a bastard child you get on the side, and I wouldn't stand back and let you fuck some girl to have one anyway!" His voice trembled in a way that made him want to hit the wall with his fist. He pulled back clenching his hand into a ball and drew it back only to have it caught in long clawed fingers before it could strike home on the sandy floor. 

"Kouga, I told them to go to Hell. That I would pick someone to be heir to the Western Lands and train him to kill anyone that opposed him or I could just start killing now and then there would be no balance of power to worry about." 

Kouga blinked, "you said that to the other elders? Because of me?" 

"Partly, and partly because no one is going to tell me what I have to do." 

Kouga leaned forward to rest his head on the older man's shoulder. "So what did they pick?" 

"They decided a hand picked heir would do." 

"Huh, so they value their lives do they?" 

"Aa." 

"So you were worrying about finding an heir?" 

"No." 

"Then why are you acting like you're in some other world?" 

"Nosy aren't you?" 

"That's not an answer." 

"You're always looking for answers, aren't you?" 

"And you're always trying to distract me by asking questions instead of answering."

"I was actually thinking about how best to tell you that I am ready to take a mate and to ask you to be that mate." 

Kouga felt hot all over and freezing cold at the same time. "Really?" 

"Un, I know I'm asking you to abandon your territory to join me, and to step down from the dominate male position to be my mate and partner." 

"I knew that when I asked if we could court. My answer is yes." 

Sesshoumaru pulled him close and kissed him passionately. Kouga moaned into the voracious mouth melting into his lover's arms. Outside the wind took a new sound, the sound was a strange mixture, pigs squealing, metal screeching on metal, and the dull roar of a distant mob. The air pressure changed suddenly making the two youkai pull apart quickly wincing at the painful popping in their ears. 

Sesshoumaru stood and walked to the entrance. His sharp intake of breath had Kouga at his side in a moment. A pointed finger was stretching down toward the earth, extending then drawing back only to reach again a little bit farther. As they watched, the funnel cloud touched down immediately kicking up a cloud of dust and debris. Behind it two more tornadoes were making their way to the valley floor. 

"Is Rin somewhere safe?" Kouga shouted over the cacophony. 

"Aa, she's in my fortress far to the west of here. I don't take her anywhere near the other lords. What about your boys." 

Kouga relaxed at that and explained that Ginta and Hakkaku were perfectly safe. He tugged on the sash around Sesshoumaru's waist and pulled it loose wrapping it around his swords and then leaning it carelessly against the wall. Sesshoumaru chuckled and responded by removing Kouga's ponytail holder. 

"You have a thing for hair don't you?" 

"You have no idea." 

Kouga chuckled as his headband was also removed. His long bangs fell in his eyes. He pushed them back impatiently and stripped Sesshoumaru of his breast plate and outer yukatta. Then he pulled off the inner robe exposing the smooth chest. Once his leather arm guards hit the floor, he bent down going to one knee and slipped off Sesshoumaru's boots one at a time then undid the ties at the bottom of his hakuma. He straightened and it was the taiyoukai's turn to kneel. He ran his hand from Kouga's right thigh all the way down to his ankle opening the fur wraps around his calves. Kouga untied the silken pants at Sesshoumaru's waist letting them slide down the long well muscled legs to the floor. Then his own kilt was sliding down over his tail to thump onto the cave floor with a bit more noise than the silk had made. 

They touched each other freely as they stumbled back to the white pelt spread against the wall. The roar of the wind almost muffled the thunder of their heartbeats. Mouths consumed each other with growing hunger as they dropped into the soft nest. Their legs entwined as flesh moved over silky, sweaty flesh. Their cries and moans blended with the fury of the elements outside. The two demons writhed together in the throes of passion consummating their promise as canine demons had done for centuries untold. Long after the storm blew itself out, their howls of pleasure rang through the barren valley.


End file.
